I Need a Doctor
"I Need a Doctor" is a single by American hip-hop artist Dr. Dre featuring rapper Eminem and singer Skylar Grey. Lyrics - Skylar Grey: I'm about to lose my mind You’ve been gone for so long, I’m runnin' outta time I need a doctor, call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life Eminem: I told the world one day I would pay it back Say it on tape, and lay it, record it so that one day I could play it back But I don’t even know if I believe it when I’m sayin' that Doubts startin' to creep in, every day it's just so grey and black Hope, I just need a ray of that, cause no one sees my vision When I play it for ‘em, they just say it's wack, but they don’t know what dope is And I don’t know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest You picked me up, breathed new life in me, I owe my life to you But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do But it just dawned on me you lost a son, demons fighting you, it’s dark Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue Cause me and you were like a crew, I was like your sidekick You gon either wanna fight me when I get off this fuckin' mic Or you gon' hug me, but I'm outta options, there's nothin' else I can do cause - Skylar Grey: I'm about to lose my mind You’ve been gone for so long, I’m runnin' outta time I need a doctor, call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life Eminem: It hurts when I see you struggle, you come to me with ideas You say they're just pieces, so I’m puzzled, cause the shit I hear is crazy But you're either gettin' lazy or you don’t believe in you no more Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form Can't make a decision you keep questionin' yourself Second guessin' and it's almost like your beggin' for my help Like I’m your leader, you're supposed to fuckin' be my mentor I can endure no more I demand you remember who you are It was YOU, who believed in me when everyone was tellin' You don't sign me, everyone at the fuckin' label, let's tell the truth You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy, Dre, I’m cryin' in this booth You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more But I ain't givin' up faith and you ain't givin' up on me Get up Dre I'm dyin', I need you, come back for fuck’s sake - Skylar Grey: I'm about to lose my mind You’ve been gone for so long, I’m runnin' outta time I need a doctor, call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life Bring me back to life Bring me back to life (I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life) Dre: It literally feels like a lifetime ago But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday, though You walked in, yellow jump suit, whole room, cracked jokes Once you got inside the booth, told you, mic smoke Went through friends, some of them I put on, but they just left They said they was ridin' to the death, but where the fuck are they now? Now that I need them, I don't see none of them All I see is Slim, fuck all you fair-weather friends, all I need is him Fuckin' backstabbers, when the chips were down you just laughed at us Now you bout to feel the fuckin' wrath of Aftermath, faggots You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been? You can kiss my indecisive ass crack, maggots And the crackers' ass, little cracker jack beat Makin' wack math, backwards producers, I'm back bastards One more CD and then I’m packin' up my bags and as I’m leavin' I’ll guarantee they scream, "Dre, don’t leave us like that man!" cause - Skylar Grey: I'm about to lose my mind You’ve been gone for so long, I’m runnin' outta time I need a doctor, call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life Link *http://www64.zippyshare.com/v/44866854/file.html Category:Dr. Dre Songs Category:2011 Singles Category:Songs Featuring Eminem Category:Songs Featuring Skylar Grey